


Awake

by gochira



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, but nothing bad happens !!, but umm i tried, flug is an isomniac, guys lol jus a thought but bh has to have smth under his hat, is he jus bald, is it a third eye, is it that weird shit pearl has, just my writing program being a total ass, or is it a nipple, ps if you find anything weird or unfinished in this tell me bc my shit won't save correctly, slight agnst for like a split second, things escelate a bit at the end, this is probably not gonna b what ure expecting, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gochira/pseuds/gochira
Summary: Black Hat reveals something while Flug 'sleeps'.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> haha heyyy i like how new n small this fandom is. also excuse me for any writing mistakes i woke up at the ass crack of dawn to write this also it's been a while since i've wrote smth and im terrible at english even though its my first language so,,
> 
> also bh may be kinda ooc bc im sorry im not that good at writing characters so

After countless days compromised of making intricate weapons for supervillains, you'd think that any normal person doing such a job would at least need 6 hours of sleep to keep their minds fresh and filled to the brim with new ideas.

But Flug was no ordinary human. He somehow managed to come up with brilliant new ideas (Which his boss had always called useless. Damn his boss.) and he had somehow managed to live off of 3 hours of sleep at the most, in the time-span of 4 days. Of course this took a toll on Flug, he no longer felt adventurous and excited like he used to when he was a child, and he had grown weaker than he already was, but it was alright, because he had been doing this for nearly 3 years now.  
Though it was embedded into his mind that he once he had signed the contract Black Hat had given him, he'd be permanently working for him, working till exhaustion, getting little to no sleep, it wasn't like Flug was some sort of superhuman with the ability to work endlessly with 0 hours of sleep. Flug wasn't an ordinary human, but that didn't change the fact that he was one. A person has to get some sleep. 

However Flug of course, has a habit of avoiding his natural needs. So when the wee hours of night drift by slowly and Flug has gotten about 1 hour of sleep during the past week, he ignores the fact that his vision is starting to get blurry, he starts forgetting what he was even doing and just stares at his weapon for a second before remembering what to do, and that he was yawning more frequently now. He paid no heed to these symptoms mostly because this was an exact replay of what had happened a couple of weeks ago, and the weeks after that and so on. It was a normal occurrence, and he knew he'd pull through. He sometimes took a small break and looked longingly at his bed, and daydreamed about him being on it and getting a normal amount of sleep, but Flug was determined to get this finished. Mostly because he doesn't want his demonic (literally) boss to throw another hissy fit at him, and to morph into whatever hideous demonic otherworldly thing that appears when he gets mad. Flug is starting to think that such a creature is Black Hat's true form or something, since he transforms into it so frequently. He shivered just thinking about it.

Flug heard his door creak, and he instinctively looked over, expecting his boss, but instead he was met with the big, goofy, but endearing eyes of 5.0.5, who smiled when he saw the nerd looking back at him. 

"5.0.5? What do you want? I'm working right now." Flug said urgently in a whisper. A look of forlorn crossed over the bear's face, and Flug immediately felt bad, for 5.0.5 had become one of his best friends over the past few months, and had cheered him up during rough times. 5.0.5 then looked determined and picked the scrawny scientist up with ease, and trotted over towards the corner of his room, where the scientist's bed lay.

"Wait what are you doing!? Put me down please, I need to get back to work or I'll be dead meat! I have to have this done by next week!" Flug whisper-shouted at the bear who ignored him and dropped him onto the bed. He landed with an 'oof' and he looked up at the bear towering over him. Said bear proceeded to pay no heed to his weak protests, and forced the male's body to lay down, and pulled the sheets over him. Flug looked confused for a second, and then realized what 5.0.5 had done. He sat up on his elbows, and tried to persuade the bear.

"I can't sleep right now, as much as I want to, but I have to work. But I'll play with you in a minute if you want if you'd let me get back to work." Flug said, noting how his voice had sounded lifeless and raspy, in complete contrast to his normal voice which was feeble, but still clear. Now he just sounded like a frog that gained the ability to speak.  
The bear shook his head, and pushed Flug down with his paw.He huffed, seeing no way to escape this situation. It was a bear against a weak human after all. So he gave in, nodded with a sigh, and said,

"Alright, I'll go to sleep if that's what you want. But you better let me work after I wake up." Though Flug had protested, he started realizing how much he had needed sleep, for he had realized his voice already, had realized his eyes burnt when he opened them and closed them, and realized that his limbs felt stiff and sort of numb, and how his bones constantly ached. He smiled at the bear who had cared about him. The bear nodded with glee, and waved goodbye at the door entrance when he had walked out, and silently shut the door.

~

Flug couldn't get no sleep, however, no matter how hard he had tried. He was sure he had stayed awake staring at the wall for at least a good 30 minutes, and he sighed. It was like his body had adapted to no sleep, and somehow had grasped the concept that he didn't need sleep. It wasn't fair at all. The room was cold and silent, which was surprising, because he was sure Demencia or someone would be causing a ruckus at this hour. It was funny though, the times where he wanted to sleep he couldn't because of banging and yelling, but when he did want to sleep and it was completely silent, he couldn't. The silence was broken when the door creaked open. Flug barely opened one eye to get a glance at who was at the door, and his fears were confirmed when he saw who stepped in. 

Normally he would have scrambled out of his bed, sputtering out apologies and that he'd get back to work. He actually would've done so, if it wasn't for Black Hat whispering in a soft tone, "Flug?" It was such a serene and quiet tone, like how a parent would walk into their kids room, and quietly whisper their names and check on them. Black hat silently closed the door, and faced him.

Flug decided to feign sleep. After all, it wouldn't hurt anything to see what Black Hat had wanted, and if Black Hat had suddenly decided to lash out on him, he could fall back on the generic excuse of 'I'm sorry sir, I was really tired and wanted to get a tiny bit of sleep before I finish the weapon.' The worst that could happen was Black Hat sighing and saying 'Get back to work' in a dull tone.

So Flug stayed in his position, but though his limbs weren't moving, his heart was racing like it's life depended on it. He felt the bed shift and creak as he felt another presence move beside him, and that didn't help slow down his heart beat. Flug closed both of his eyes, not wanting to risk getting caught. Silence bloomed again, it wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't a cozy one either, considering the fact that he was internally panicking, the suspension of what Black Hat was going to do to him was killing him.

"I really hate you, you know." Black hat said suddenly, and Flug tensed as he braces himself for whatever may come. He almost shuddered when he felt one of Black Hat's claws run down the side of his paper bag. While he was enjoying the attention and how weird (but nice) Black Hat was acting, he was still on the edge, knowing how Black hat's mood could change within the snap of a finger.

"You manage to look good even in your sleep." Flug almost gasped at the words, he could feel the heat intensify in his bag, he was sure his face was beet red right now and Black Hat ran his claw along the bottom of his chin.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Lately, you've been on my mind. It's so damn annoying, it distracts me from work, I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know if you used something on me or not, but it's infuriating, and I hate it so much." Black hat spat, and Flug was just confused and flustered.

"I'm supposed to be a demon, devoid of any human emotion other than anger, but you just had to mess that all up and make me fee all sorts of things I shouldn't, just like how you mess everything up. And you know what? It's painful to know that you'll probably never give a damn because of everything I've done to you. But I'll admit it, I was an idiot, and I still am, because I've always valued my pride more than anything. My pride of being a heartless villain with no mercy. So I have no idea what to do. I'm frustrated." Black hat finished, his voice cracking slightly at the end, and all Flug could do was listen. He couldn't reach out or say anything. But it wasn't like he could say anything anyway, because right now he was just speechless.

"I feel kind of stuck, because I'm used to getting all I've ever wanted, but the things I want that are important and actually matter are the things I can't get. But you probably deserve someone better. Someone who's a better person than me. And I wish I had the guts to tell you this in person, but I'm a coward, so I have to tell you while you're sleeping." Black hat sighed, and Flug started to worry, for Black Hat sounded genuinely sad.

"But you know what?" Black Hat's tone dropped an octave lower, and Flug felt frightened.

"You're so naive. Do you know how dumb it is to just leave yourself vulnerable like this? Do you know how easily I could just ruin you right now?" Flug could just hear the smugness in his voice, the tone reminiscent to what an egotistical kid would sound like when he just won a game of tic-tac-toe. His breathing became slightly uneven as Black hat trailed his claws along his hips, and Flug would be lying if he said his jeans weren't getting tight. 

"And," Black hat drawled as he trailed his fingers dangerously close to Flug's member. It took all of his willpower not to gasp, move, or do anything really, except breathe unevenly and lie still. It was just his luck that this ordeal didn't turn out like he thought it would, since he had been so expectant of anything but Black Hat molesting his leg while he feigned sleep, but here he was. Everything was totally fine.

"Get up, I need that project done as soon as possible. And also, there's no more coffee left, so youll have to drink tea for now." Black Hat chirped as his tone returned to normal, hopped off the bed, pat Flug on the head (or hat) and walked out of the room, leaving Flug dazed and confused until he realized what just happened. When he did, he groaned and buried his face into his hands, taking in a few shaky breaths.

He got up and opened his wardrobe and pulled off his spare outfit number 31 off the hanger with shaking hands, and quickly changed, the previous outfit he had been wearing was damp with sweat. After changing, Flug hurried to get back to work. While things went smoothly, there was only one thing on his mind while he tinkered away.

Damn his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> wow semen demon 
> 
> mm also i am v bad at writing dialogue so thanks for sitting through that :^
> 
> this was supposed to be fluff but im bad at writing fluff too so hecc
> 
> sorry if ure disappointed hhh
> 
> and idk if people would get confused but uh bh knew so he jus,,
> 
> also sorry for short rushed ending 
> 
> ps, y is this gaining kudos im overjoyed thanks dudes


End file.
